TV21 Weekly
(UK comic strips) | published = June 1970 - September 1971 (weekly) | issues = 69 plus 3 annuals | date = 2260s | stardate = various | writer = | artist = Vicente Alcázar, Harold Johns, Mike Noble, Carlos Pino | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2, The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3 |}} TV21 Weekly, a.k.a. TV21, was a British comic strip anthology magazine. This publication continued the Star Trek: The Original Series UK comic strips series in 1970-1971, serializing 11 weekly stories (arcs 14-24) as well as the final two segments of arc 13. There were also three annuals containing six additional stories, published from 1970-1972. Initially the stories were serialized two pages per issue. During that period, the covers for issues 37, 38, and 41 were devoted to Star Trek. Starting with issue 42, however, the presentation changed. Star Trek story segments began on the covers themselves, then jumped to pages 6-7. As of issue 74, the stories jumped to pages 12-13. With issue 93, midway through arc 22, "Nova-Thirteen", City Magazines handed the publishing reins over to IPC Magazines. All issues were 8.75" x 11.75". Other original comic strips included The Adventures of Tarzan (#37-54), Irwin Allen's Land of the Giants (#37-54), The Lone Ranger and Tonto (#55-60), The Phantom (#55-61), The Saint (#37-52) and Gerry Anderson's Thunderbirds (#37-38). The magazine also reprinted stories from Marvel Comics' Amazing Spider-Man (#62-105), Ghost Rider (#62-91), Ringo Kid (#61-80, 92-101), and Silver Surfer (#61-105). In October 1971, TV21 Weekly merged with another anthology named Valiant and relaunched as Valiant and TV21. The Star Trek strip continued in the new publication. Stories * Weekly story arcs ** #37-38: "Mutiny on the Dorado" (Arc 13: 6/6/70-6/13/70) ** #39-44: "The Ageless One" (Arc 14: 6/20/70-7/25/70) ** #45-51: "Thorpex" (Arc 15: 8/1/70-9/12/70) ** #52-57: "Under the Sea" (Arc 16: 9/19/70-10/24/70) ** #58-64: "Revolt on Dak-Alpha" (Arc 17: 10/31/70-12/12/70) ** #65-73: "Where Giants Tread" (Arc 18: 12/19/70-2-13-71) ** #74-77: "I, Emperor" (Arc 19: 2/20/71-3/13/71) ** #78-81: "Slaves of the Frogmen" (Arc 20: 3/20/71-4/10/71) ** #82-90: "Key Witness" (Arc 21: 4/17/71-6/12/171) ** #91-94: "Nova-Thirteen" (Arc 22: 6/19/71-76/10/71) ** #95-100: "Prison Break" (Arc 23: 7/17/71-8/21/71) ** #101-105: "Vibrations in Time" (Arc 24: 8/28/71-9/25/71) * TV21 Annual 1971 ** "Captives in Space" (Annual 3, September 1970) ** "Planet of Rejects" (Annual 4, September 1970) ** "Gateway to the Future" (Annual 5, September 1970) * TV21 Annual 1972 ** "The Zodian Sacrifice" (Annual 6, April 1971) * TV21 Annual 1973 ** "Planet of the Dead" (Annual 8, August 1972) ** "What Is This Thing Called Spock?" (Annual 9, August 1972) Images Cover gallery TV21-41-cover.jpg|TV21 Weekly #41. TV21-45-cover.jpg|TV21 Weekly #45. TV21-53-cover.jpg|TV21 Weekly #53. TV21-60-cover.jpg|TV21 Weekly #60. TV21Joe90-65cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #65. TV21-75cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #75. TV21-78cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #78. TV21-82cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #82. TV21-92-cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #92. TV21-95-cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #95. TV21-102-cvr.jpg|TV21 Weekly #102. External links * TV21 Weekly cover gallery at the [https://www.startrekcomics.info Star Trek Comics Checklist]. * TV21 Weekly article at the Fanlore Wiki. * TV21 Weekly article at Fandom's Albion British Comics Database Wiki. * TV21 Weekly article at Comic Vine. * TV21 Weekly article at the Grand Comics Database. * [http://projectswordtoys.blogspot.com/2015/03/star-trek-in-city-magazines.html Star Trek in City Magazines] article at the Moonbase Central website. category:Anthologies